Joker Year One
by Seigneur Sidious
Summary: Un homme fou erre dans les rues de Gotham City, celui qu'il était autrefois est mort, celui qu'il deviendra plus tard est encore en gestation, et pour le moment tout le monde s'en fiche.
1. Chapter 1

Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire, c'était tout simplement impossible.

Il était épuisé au point d'être incapable de se tenir debout mais la morsure du froid sur ses chairs mouillées le maintenait éveillé. Oh ça, il avait froid. Il était gelé dans sa chair, dans ses os, dans sa moelle et jusque dans son cœur, s'il restait là trop longtemps il mourrait probablement d'hypothermie. Tout son corps lui hurlait de douleur, après cette nuit il doutait sincèrement qu'il lui restait un seul os qui ne soit pas fracturé, une seule côte qui ne soit pas fêlée, c'était en tous cas l'impression qu'il avait. En réalité il n'allait sûrement pas aussi mal que ça, vu qu'il ne gisait pas au sol complètement paralysé et qu'il se savait même capable marcher, ou du moins boiter. Mais il vaudrait probablement mieux qu'il aille à l'hôpital de toute façon. Et il devrait en profiter pour faire examiner sa peau, sa peau qui le brûlait de l'intérieur…

Mais c'était tellement drôle. Pour tout dire il était peut-être le seul à trouver ça drôle, néanmoins il fallait bien admettre que personne d'autre n'avait compris la blague. Tout d'abord il y avait ce visage qui le fixait, c'était un visage de clown, et le rôle d'un clown c'est bien de faire rire, non ? Avec ses cheveux verts, sa peau blanche comme la craie et ses lèvres rouges qui encadraient son magnifique sourire. Ah ! Ça c'est sûr : un sourire comme pas deux…

Une œuvre d'art à n'en pas douter ! Il ne faut pas oublier qu'un clown est un artiste, et que son art est de faire rire. Et le sourire qu'il arborait était risible au possible, c'était plus la grimace d'un bouffon voulant amuser la galerie, que l'expression sincère d'une joie profonde ressentie par quelqu'un de normal. A dire vrai, ce n'était pas vraiment un sourire, mais plutôt la caricature d'un sourire, une figure si grotesque qu'elle ne pouvait que déclencher l'hilarité.

Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il riait, oh non. Ce n'était pas non plus parce qu'il savait que ce sourire inhumain qui aurait fait rougir de honte le chat du Cheshire, était accroché au visage du Clown de façon définitive.

Vous trouvez ça triste ? Certes notre Clown semblait subir la même malédiction que le Gwynplaine de Victor Hugo, malédiction qui était amplifié par le fait que ses cheveux verts et sa peau blanche étaient eux aussi permanents. Et pour ne rien arranger, le rouge de ses lèvres était quand à lui fait avec le sang qu'il venait de vomir. Mais à la différence de Gwynplaine, qui avait été défiguré encore enfant par des bandits du fait de sa naissance, le Clown en question avait mérité ce qu'il lui arrivait. Et l'Homme qui riait le savait parfaitement.

Qui était ce Clown ? Comment en est-il arrivé là ? Qu'a-t-il bien pu faire pour mériter ça ? Quel crime peut-il être assez infâme pour avoir à subir un tel châtiment ?

Hélas, ni l'Homme ni le Clown n'auraient pu répondre à ces questions, si tant est qu'ils l'aient voulu. La seule chose qui était tout à fait sûre, c'est que le Clown était entièrement responsable de ce qu'il lui était arrivé, qu'il ait été un être bon ou mauvais n'y changeait rien. Oh, bien sûr, il y avait des forces extérieures qui ont concouru à son malheur : de mauvais endroits, de mauvais moments, et de mauvaises personnes…

Mais au bout du compte c'était lui qui avait choisi d'aller à ces endroits avec ces personnes, c'était lui qui avait enchaîné une succession de mauvaises décisions qui l'ont amené là où il était à présent. Et c'était affreusement drôle. Non ce n'est pas tragique ! La tragédie, c'est lorsqu'on se coupe un doigt. La comédie, c'est quand on tombe dans une cuve de produit chimiques et qu'on en ressort avec une tête de clown.

Enfin bref, ce n'était toujours pas pour ça que notre Homme riait. S'il riait, c'était parce qu'il avait compris la blague, il était peut-être même le seul au monde à l'avoir comprise. En effet, le visage de ce Clown qui le fixait était le reflet de celui de l'Homme qui riait, pourtant ils n'étaient pas la même personne. Le Clown était un homme, drôle bien malgré lui et l'Homme était un clown, humain bien malgré lui. Le Clown venait de mourir, et l'Homme venait de naître. De son vivant le Clown n'avait jamais compris la blague, aussi elle avait toujours été à ses dépens, à l'inverse l'Homme comprenait la blague et riait du pauvre Clown triste, seul et mort qui en était incapable. Mais l'Homme ne se moquait pas de lui, son rire était une forme d'hommage funèbre à celui qui par sa mort lui avait permis de comprendre la blague, lui donnant ainsi naissance. Un homme qui tout au long de sa courte existence avait tenté de vivre sa vie, sans jamais se rendre à quel point c'était absurde et pitoyable de vouloir une telle chose. Ce Clown, à l'instar des 7 460 217 853 autres clowns qui ne comprenaient pas la blague, jouait un rôle dans cette gigantesque comédie qui englobait toute la Création. Un homme sage avait dit un jour que le monde entier est une scène, hommes et femmes, tous, n'y sont que des acteurs, chacun fait ses entrées, chacun fait ses sorties, et notre vie durant, nous jouons plusieurs rôles. L'Homme aussi avait un rôle à jouer, mais à l'inverse des autres il pouvait choisir son rôle en toute connaissance de cause, car il parvenait enfin à voir le tout dans son ensemble. Il pouvait rire de la blague, la blague que tout le monde connaissait mais que personne ne comprenait à part lui, cette horrible, gigantesque, monstrueuse farce que l'on appelait la vie.

Pas simplement la misérable existence qu'avait vécu le petit Clown mort, car même si le rire de l'Homme lui était adressé à lui en particulier, ce qui le faisait vraiment rire c'était tous les autres clowns qui vénéraient et sacralisaient la vie. Tous ceux qui lui donnaient de l'importance et de la valeur, qui lui cherchait un sens, et même parfois, et c'était alors franchement hilarant, croyaient lui en trouver un. C'est ce qui rendait la vie d'autant plus drôle.

Agenouillé devant un cours d'eau où il pouvait admirer son reflet, seul, dans le froid, portant des vêtements trempés et déchirés, il riait depuis ce qui ressemblait à des heures maintenant. Au début il se fichait de savoir s'il allait vivre ou mourir, il était trop préoccupé par un listing interne de toutes les choses absurdes qui existaient dans l'univers. Si quelqu'un était rentré dans sa tête à ce moment-là, il serait tombé sur un ensemble désordonné de bouts de phrases incompréhensibles qui ressemblaient vaguement à des satires de chaque aspect de l'existence, le tout tourné en une chanson paillarde qui sonnait faux. Pour l'Homme tout ça avait du sens, mais de toute façon il ne s'embarrassait plus de savoir la différence entre ce qui en avait et ce qui n'en avait pas. Au bout d'un moment, il réalisa dans un coin de son esprit dérangé qu'il ne pouvait pas rester là éternellement, qu'il finirait par s'éteindre à petit feu et qu'ensuite il s'arrêterait de rire. Cela ne l'avait pas trop perturbé pour autant, car il savait bien que même s'il se trouvait un endroit où s'abriter, il finirait par attraper une extinction de voix à un moment ou à un autre. Par ailleurs il s'est dit que mouRire pourrait se révéler assez amusant, la meilleure chute possible à la grande blague, au final c'est bien lui qui rirait le dernier.

Mais ensuite il se rendit compte qu'il riait tout seul et que ça, quel que soit l'angle par lequel on le prenait, c'était indéniablement triste. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il se découvrit une raison d'être, une vocation même, une mission qui lui donnait l'envie et la force de survivre : faire rire les autres.

L'Homme se mit debout et cessa alors de rire, son large sourire figé suffirait pour le moment. Il se dirigea vers la ville...


	2. Chapter 2

**Zofra : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre autant que le premier, moins introspectif et beaucoup plus descriptif.**

* * *

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être, ni même de l'endroit où il allait, et il savait encore moins le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour y arriver. Ce qu'il savait en revanche c'est que ce qu'il cherchait c'était un endroit où il pourrait passer la nuit.

Mais si jamais le jour se levait avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'en trouver un ?

Alors il continuerait de chercher jusqu'à ce qu'il en trouve un, car ce dont il avait besoin c'était d'un endroit où dormir.

Pourquoi ne pas dormir par terre ?

Parce qu'il n'y survivrait pas.

Et alors ?

Et alors il ne pourrait pas faire son spectacle à… euh…

Comment s'appelait cet endroit déjà ? Il savait que c'était son chez lui, la ville où son ancien lui-même avait vécu et était né. Un sinistre cloaque urbain qui déprimait tous ceux qui le voyait, mais qui pour autant restait à jamais gravé dans le cœur de chacun de ces habitants, un peu comme une merde sous une chaussure. Ce n'était pas une ville pour ceux qui voulaient vivre des vies honnêtes et sans histoires, sans parler de ceux qui cherchaient à garder leur intégrité morale ou physique. Ce n'était pas non plus une ville qui faisait naître de l'espoir ou qui redonnait foi en l'humanité, à l'extrême limite quelques sectes satanistes pouvaient peut-être y trouver de l'inspiration pour leurs psaumes.

C'est alors qu'il se souvint du nom de la ville, c'était les adorateurs du diable qui lui y avait fait penser. En effet, le prince des Enfers était souvent représenté avec les attributs d'un bouc, et cette ville maudite, c'était l'endroit où il avait élu domicile. C'était la maison du Bouc, Goat Home en anglais.

Gotham. Gotham City.

Il se mit à rire hystériquement en pensant à tous les jeux de mots qu'il pourrait faire sur ce nom, il se força cependant à continuer d'avancer… en direction de l'enfer sur terre.

 _Mon diable ce que c'est drôle !_

Au bout de quelques minutes il se calma, il poussait toujours quelques ricanements de manière intermittente, mais rien de vraiment dérangeant dans sa quête d'un abri. Le truc c'est qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose ici, à part des usines, des raffineries et quelques entrepôts en mauvais état. Oh bien sûr, juste sur sa gauche il y avait la ville qui s'étendait à perte de vue, et où l'on pouvait trouver tout ce qu'on voulait, si on savait où chercher. Le seul problème c'est que pour y aller, il fallait traverser les eaux glacées de la Gotham River, et que d'ici au pont le plus proche, il devrait boiter pendant au moins un kilomètre et demi, peut-être même plus. Et il lui resterait encore à traverser le pont, et une fois en ville il faudrait toujours qu'il trouve un endroit convenable où il pourrait se reposer. Bien que son esprit fût encore frais et alerte, son corps lui était en bout course, il devait lutter avec toutes les forces qui lui restaient pour ne pas tourner de l'œil. S'il continuait comme ça, il s'effondrerait avant même d'avoir atteint le pont.

L'Homme comprit alors qu'il avait besoin d'un véhicule, et vu qu'il ne risquait pas de tomber par hasard sur un hors-bord abandonné avec le plein d'essence, ou en tout cas pas un avec une couleur marrante, il décida de s'éloigner du fleuve à la recherche d'une voiture.

Une fois qu'il eut franchit non sans difficultés le petit talus bordant le fleuve, il se retrouva au milieu d'une vaste prairie éclairée seulement par la lune et les étoiles. Le paysage était parsemé de dizaines d'édifices sinistres tombant de vétusté, piégés dans des îlots de désindustrialisation qui étaient eux-mêmes séparés et isolés par l'océan d'ombres aux reflets verts que constituait la large plaine herbacée. Les seules usines qui subsistaient ici avaient été fermées depuis longtemps et les bâtiments furent laissés à l'abandon dans un état de dégradation avancée. La désolation ambiante était renforcée par le silence pesant qui régnait sur les alentours.

Il sut tout de suite que cela jouerait à son avantage : même si cette zone avait été désertée par la civilisation il devait bien y avoir des routes qui subsistaient, et sans doute quelques pauvres âmes égarées continuaient à les emprunter pour éviter d'avoir à subir les embouteillages quasi-systématiques du périphérique, et comme il n'y avait aucun témoin dans les parages il allait pouvoir exercer son humour sur eux en toute tranquillité.

Il choisit de se diriger vers les ruines les plus proches et qui s'étendaient sur une large friche industrielle droit devant lui. Même si on pouvait se rendre compte de son délabrement à des kilomètres à la ronde, ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il fut arrivé à un jet de pierre du site qu'il put vraiment se rendre compte de l'ampleur des dégâts laissés par le temps :

Le métal s'était oxydé, le béton s'était fissuré, les vitres s'étaient brisées, et plusieurs lampadaires s'étaient effondrés. Mais l'Homme était beaucoup plus intéressé par la camionnette désossée qui gisait dans un coin, car elle confirmait sa théorie que ce lieu était connecté à une route qu'il pourrait rejoindre pour ensuite réquisitionner la première voiture venue.

Continuant de scruter l'endroit du regard à la recherche de quelque indication de direction, il ne vit que de nouvelles traces de dévastation laissées par la corrosion qui lui firent songer qu'on ne verrait pas la différence si les lieux avaient été bombardés ou incendiés avant d'être abandonnés et rendus à mère nature.

Peu à peu la végétation reprenait ses droits, le lierre et la vigne-vierge se disputaient les restes de ce complexe autrefois florissant, tandis que le gazon bien coupé s'était transformé en un parterre de fougères et d'herbes hautes, ici et là le bitume était fendu par des graminées, et les arbres isolés qui dans une autre vie avaient servis d'ornementations à un bien triste endroit, poursuivaient anarchiquement leur croissance.

On se doutait que du temps où le site était en activité, il n'avait sûrement jamais été d'un grand réconfort pour la vue de ceux qui y travaillaient, mais aujourd'hui il donnait à tous ceux qui le contemplaient cette impression morbide d'observer un cadavre en train de pourrir à l'air libre, l'effroyable rappel du destin de toutes choses.

Malheureusement l'Homme n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder devant cette vision idyllique, les carcasses de bétons lui bloquait la vue et il devrait s'en éloigner s'il voulait trouver une solution à son problème.

Il contourna la clôture rongée par la rouille, à moitié défoncée et trouée par endroits qui encerclait le périmètre quand il aperçut finalement une route, ce qui aurait pu le faire sourire comme un vautour affamé devant une charogne si son visage n'était pas déjà figé de manière permanente dans cette même expression.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bon je réalise que j'ai oublié de préciser que Batman et tous les personnages de son univers qui lui sont associés sont la propriété de DC Comics (que je ne possède malheureusement pas), alors voilà : je le dis. Quoi d'autre ? Ah oui Batman est une création de Bob Kane.**

 **Le titre et le ton très sombre et réaliste de cette fanfic sont inspirés de Batman Year One. (Quand je dis réaliste je veux dire autant que faire se peut dans un univers où on a des mutants, des aliens, des magiciens et des tarés déguisés en chauve-souris).**

 **salomekenza8 : Merci beaucoup et la suite, eh bien... la voilà!**

 **Zofra : Encore merci j'espère vraiment que tu continuera de l'apprécier au fil des chapitres.**

 **Et pour les autres au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris j'apprécie beaucoup les reviews, commentaires, opinions, même si c'est négatif! Ca m'aide à m'améliorer.**

* * *

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'ennuyait !

Jusqu'ici il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point marcher pouvait être d'un monotone…

Ça devait bien faire des jours qu'il suivait cette route sans avoir aperçu la moindre voiture, des jours ou même des années, voire des siècles !

En fait il n'en savait rien, il avait perdu toute notion du temps. S'il avait jeté un coup d'œil derrière lui, il se serait aperçu en voyant l'usine en ruines qu'il avait contournée un peu plus tôt qu'il n'avait même pas fait trente mètres depuis le moment où il avait rejoint la route.

 _Quelle idée stupide…_ songea-t-il. Comment avait-il pu penser que rejoindre la route en espérant qu'une voiture passe serait une meilleure idée que suivre la rivière en espérant tomber sur un bateau ? Au moins avec le bateau il aurait pu chanter des chants de marins, dans la voiture il serait contraint d'écouter toutes les nullités qui étaient à la mode en ce moment à la radio.

Certes s'il cherchait à ne pas mourir de froid la voiture le protégerait mieux qu'un bateau à ciel ouvert, de plus il aurait fallu que le bateau ait un moteur, car il n'aurait pas eu la force de ramer jusqu'à la ville. Mais il devait aussi veiller à ne pas mourir d'ennui, et à ce rythme l'ennui le tuerait plus sûrement que le froid et bien avant que la fatigue n'ait raison de son corps.

Si l'atroce douleur physique qui provenait de son pied gauche était amusante, si l'horrible impression d'avoir l'intérieur de son corps en train de bouillir et ses organes vitaux en train de pourrir tout en étant paradoxalement frigorifié au point qu'il se demandait laquelle de ses extrémités tomberait en premier était tout simplement hilarante, et si le simple fait qu'il essaye de survivre était risible au possible, tout cela commençait finalement à le lasser.

A vrai dire il lui suffisait de regarder la route à sa droite pour qu'il oublie toutes ces distractions et se mette à déprimer.

Elle était si longue, et si plate, et si répétitive. Il n'y avait ni animal mort, ni marque de freinage, ni nid-de-poule, rien que du bitume. Tellement droite, tellement aseptisée, tellement bien comme il faut que cela le faisait frémir tant il avait horreur de ça. L'absence de lignes blanches ou de panneau de signalisation n'était qu'une maigre consolation qui ne lui procurait aucune satisfaction.

Il ne put soutenir davantage l'affligeante banalité conformiste de cette chaussée sans originalité, et tourna son regard sur la gauche en espérant que la nature offrirait un spectacle plus réjouissant à un anarchiste nihiliste amoureux du chaos comme lui. Mais il n'obtint pas satisfaction.

Bon, il devait bien admettre que ce terrain vague recouvert de mousse et de mauvaises herbes laissant apparaître par endroit la terre boueuse à nue et jonché de détritus en tous genres n'était pas dénué du charme sinistre des lieux où l'on ne désirait pas se retrouver seul la nuit. Malheureusement c'était aussi une de ses images de cartes postales oubliables en un clignement de paupières, par exemple aucun des immondices qui traînaient ici n'avait l'excentricité de ne serait-ce qu'un préservatif usagé ou que d'une flaque de vomis. De même si l'endroit avait un petit je-ne-sais-quoi de dérangeant, l'éclairage sans doute, qui aurait pu en rendre nerveux certains, il était loin d'être aussi délicieusement angoissant qu'une forêt transylvanienne ou qu'un parc d'attraction abandonné.

Non vraiment rien d'intéressant à voir, sauf peut-être l'objet brillant qui attendait sagement qu'on vienne le cueillir et qu'il ramassa aussitôt en songeant aux farces qu'il allait faire avec.

Il interrompit ses réflexions lorsqu'il vit un large monticule de terre qui surplombait la zone où il se trouvait, et décida alors de s'y diriger, bien que cela le détourne de son chemin, pour se faire une idée précise des environs. Mais si grimper sur le talus quelques temps plus tôt s'était révélé assez difficile, ce n'était rien à coté de ce qu'il dut endurer lors de sa montée au sommet de ce petit Everest. En effet la pente était abrupte et légèrement instable, chaque pas renforçait alors un peu plus sa douleur au pied. Mais la souffrance avait au moins l'avantage de le maintenir éveillé, c'était cependant à double tranchant, car cela épuisait également toute l'énergie qu'il lui restait pour continuer.

Une fois arrivé au bout de ses peines, il ne put retenir un long soupir de soulagement avant de se mettre à regarder rapidement aux alentours dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose qui viendrait justifier ses efforts. Et ce qu'il vit le fit éclater de rire.

 _On dirait bien que c'est moi le dindon de la farce en fin de compte_ , pensa-t-il alors.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être drôle. Certes on pourrait lui rétorquer que l'humour c'est subjectif, mais peu importe car lui trouvait ça drôle, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Quel gâchis tout de même qu'un génie comique doté d'un tel talent meurt ainsi dans l'anonymat, alors que pendant ce temps des gens ennuyeux s'agitaient vainement pour des utopies imaginaires et inatteignables, comme des mouches autour d'une bouse peinte sur un mur, sans même se rendre compte à quel point ils étaient pitoyables, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Mais en même temps ça avait du sens vu que c'était un non-sens total, ainsi va la _vie_ …

Et comme il était le seul à s'en apercevoir, il était donc logique qu'il meure avant d'avoir pu ouvrir les yeux à d'autres. Raconter une histoire drôle n'est pas compliqué, il suffit de créer une tension dramatique avec par exemple un homme blessé qui cherche à ne pas mourir de froid. Ensuite il faut faire monter cette tension en racontant ses épreuves et la façon dont il les surmonte. Puis finalement, on relâche brutalement la tension en révélant que dès le départ il n'avait aucune chance de survie vu que non seulement il n'y avait pas une seule voiture dans les parages, ça c'était prévisible, mais cette maudite route qu'il suivait n'allait même pas là où il voulait se diriger !

Au lieu de ça elle faisait une longue courbe pour rejoindre la voie rapide Bolland, qui certes allait vers le pont en définitive, sauf qu'elle était plus éloignée du monticule sur lequel il se tenait que le pont lui-même ! Par dessus le marché il ne voyait étrangement aucune voiture sur la voie rapide, ce qui signifiait que même si dans les heures qui viennent il y en avait une qui passait dans les environs, elle prendrait la voie rapide et serait non seulement hors de portée mais même si elle ne l'était pas elle irait de toute façon trop vite pour qu'il ne la force à s'arrêter.

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il était condamné. Et ainsi toutes les souffrances qu'il avait enduré furent vaines. On appelle cette dernière étape la chute, une chute d'autant plus absurde pour quelqu'un qui prétendait avoir compris la blague sans pour autant saisir qu'elle était sur lui, cela aurait pu lui éviter un effort inutile. Maintenant il le savait, cette chute-là était celle pour laquelle il était destiné, et la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire maintenant c'était rire de la blague…

Non.

Non c'est faux.

Le destin n'avait plus de prise sur lui, il avait compris le jeu et maintenant c'était lui qui faisait les règles. Il allait survivre, il allait survivre et il allait devenir le plus grand humoriste que le monde ait connu.


End file.
